


Even Tony Stark is human

by ChannieRooo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is sad, Crying, Depression, Homesickness, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Panic Attacks, Woojin is a good hyung, bad memories, but he is still good, changbin is kind of a dick, felix is worried, overworked bang chan, they want to help, tired chan, tony stark isn't there, woojin helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieRooo/pseuds/ChannieRooo
Summary: Chan is tired and depressed, his members try to help him. some more than others.





	Even Tony Stark is human

Chan was tired.

Chan was tired and he didn’t know _why_. He had slept okay. Good in fact. He had finished his work. He had spent time with his members and friends. But he was just so, _so_ tired.

All he wanted was to stay in his warm cozy bed and sleep, but no matter how tied he was, he couldn’t fall _asleep_ , which caused him to think. a lot. And most of his thoughts were not good ones. He would think about how he _wasn’t_ working. He would think about all the mistakes he had made throughout the years, even if they were 10 years ago, he could still remember them like they were yesterday. He would think about all the things he could have done different. The people he had lost, the opportunities that flew past him. and it was starting to drown him. He tried not to think about the bad thoughts, but they wouldn’t go away.

His members had left him to sleep, finally seeing their leader resting brought a sense of calm over them all, but they didn’t know the inner turmoil of self-hatred and loath that was going on inside his head. He could hear the younger ones making a mess and loud noises which made the elder ones shush them what seemed like every 3rd minute. He wanted to call out to them. Tell them about his struggles. But he couldn’t. he couldn’t burden them like this when they had their own problems. Problems they came to him for help with. He was their leader, not their charity case.

Chan hated asking for help. It made him feel vulnerable, and being alone for so long made him rely on himself instead, and to never burden others. It wasn’t a good thing, he knew this, had even told his members countless of times to let things out and not keep it in. but who in this world would take their own advice anyway?

It wasn’t until dinner that the other 7 members thought to wake Chan up, he needed to eat after all. Changbin was the first to volunteer, saying he needed to get something from their shared room anyway. Chan heard him before the door even opened, and he dreaded the thought of any of them seeing him like this. ‘’Hey, Chan hyung, we are gonna eat dinner now, come on.’’ But Chan didn’t move, he just stayed motionless as Changbin walked around looking for whatever he needed.

‘’Chan? are you still asleep? Dude you gotta wake up and EAT.’’ Eat? God did he really need that? He didn’t feel hungry so he probably didn’t anyway. And with the weight he had gained he could miss a few meals anyway. ‘’Chan?! ok then, be that way.’’ Changbin was angry now. Why would his leader ignore him like this? He slammed the door as he walked back to the others who had already started eating.

‘’What happened?’’ Woojin, the eldest, asked as the younger came back.

‘’he completely ignored me and just laid there in bed. Didn’t care at all.’’

All the members looked at each other worried. Chan not responding wasn’t a usual assurance, in fact it only happened when he was jokingly ignoring them, but never like this, never for hours upon hours at a time. ‘’I’ll go try.’’ Felix said as he stood up. The younger Australian was growing worried about the elder, his Aussie brother, maybe he was just home sick and needed some reassurance.

‘’I’ll come to!’’ Jeongin the very youngest and Chan’s favorite said as he joined the Australian on his way to the two man bedroom. Chan’s room was dark almost pitch black, and the only indicate that there was life there was the rising duvet that went with the silent breathing of the leader. ‘’Hyung?’’ Jeongin asked as he walked in and over to the elder. ‘’Hyung, are you hungry? Want me to bring you some food?’’ Chan, just like last time, laid still and didn’t say a word. They didn’t even know is he was awake.

‘’Chris?’’ Felix said This seemed to get his attention. They usually didn’t call him by his English name often, to costumed to use ‘Chan’ instead. ‘’Chris are you ok? Do you need anything?’’ Felix’s thick Australian accent met Chan’s ears and sent a comforting chill down his spine before it was taken over once again by a new feeling, homesickness, and shame. He started to think about his family. How he had disappointed them by taking too long. About how much he was missing out. He had missed so many birthdays, so many Christmases, so many celebrations.

‘’Go get Woojin, maybe he can help.’’ Felix said quietly to Jeongin before he joined Chan in bed, holding him close like the elder used to do when Felix felt homesick, or how he would hold Jeongin if school and schedule came too much. He held him how a protector would. It didn’t take long before a frantic Woojin came in, worried about his leader and crush. It wasn’t a secret they liked each other’s, but they still tiptoed around each other.

‘’Oh Chan.’’ Woojin said before he also joined the two Aussies in the bed. ‘’Sweetie what’s wrong?’’  He tried to coax the younger out of his surprisingly well made burrito of blankets and duvets. But all he got was a heavy head on his chest. He could practically see how the world was holding the leader’s shoulders down.  ‘’Chan it’s ok, we got you.’’ Woojin whispers as his hand combs through Chan’s messy curls. The feeling mixed with the small kisses Felix leaves in the nape of his neck is enough to get Chan over the edge and finally break. Tears started to stream down his cheeks like a never-ending waterfall. The dullness in his soft brown eyes replaces with glossy tears as he cries, no, sobs in to Woojin’s chest. The sound echoes though the apartment, breaking every heart that listened. Minho is quick to call JYP and the manager and cancel the following week’s schedule, explaining the situation as vague as he can without being rejected. Soon Jeongin runs over to the room to join the ever growing cuddle puddle that they have now started.

Soon enough after Minho’s phone call they are all cramped in the two producer’s bed room, giving their silent support and comfort to their leader, talking to him softly, and keeping music and everything else out of topic until they also slowly fall asleep. It isn’t long until the only once awake are the eldest and leader. Woojin decides to use this to his advantage.

‘’Chan, are you hungry?’’ He asks like he is talking to a kicked puppy, (and if he really looked he would see the resemblance) as his thumb wiped away the drying tears.

Chan, not trusting his voice, just nodded ass the duo slowly got up. Woojin was quick to scoop up the slightly younger and smaller male in his arms as they made their way to the kitchen. The younger was then placed in one of the chairs as Woojin took an empty plate and scooped up some of the food and made his way to the microwave.

‘’Don’t.’’ a small broken voice stopped him. he turned around and saw Chan with his head in his hands. ‘’Just leave it cold, it’s fine. ‘’ Deciding that now was not the time to pester Woojin followed his wishes and placed the plate in front of the younger. Chan started to eat, taking small bites as he felt so weak. Seeing this Woojin was quick to take the chop sticks and start feeding the younger boy.

‘’Wanna talk about it?’’ Woojin asked after feeding Chan half the plate, much to Chan’s protest, as he didn’t wanna eat too much.

Chan just shook his head, once again leaning in to Woojin’s warm body. He was starting to feel cold, the many blankets keeping him warm for too long at a time. ‘’Well we have to so.’’ Woojin said calmly. He knew how hard this was for chan. how much opening up hurt the younger. ‘’Do you know what caused it?’’

‘’No, I just… I just felt so, so tired, an-and I didn’t know what to do and then I started to think and remember and then it all just mushed together and-‘’

‘’shh-shh-shh it’s ok I got you. Don’t worry, it’s okay’’ Woojin comforted the now crying and shaking leader.

‘’I can’t breathe.’’ Chan sobbed out, the constant crying making him unable to get enough air.

‘’Chan it’s ok I’m here, listen to my heart ok, shh’’ Woojin tried but it wasn’t working, so, he did what he knew would help. He kissed him. the action making Chan stop breathing for just a second, mind finally going blank as he felt sweet and soft lips connect to his chapped and dry ones.  

The couple slowly parted, eyes still closed as they tried to relish in the feeling of just being with each other.

‘’I’m so sorry.’’ Chan let through between his sobs, face hidden in the crook of Woojin’s neck as he curled in on himself, trying to hide for the oh so very cruel world.

‘’It’s okay, hey’’ Woojin brought Chan’s face to his, ‘’It’s alright love.’’ Slowly Chan stopped crying, his throat sore and eyes tired from all the crying.

‘’I think you need someone to talk to chan.’’

‘’I talk to you-‘’

‘’I mean someone who can help.’’

Chan lifted his head to look Woojin in the eyes, ‘’I don’t want to.’’ His eyes sparkled as tears kept refilling, his pout making him look like a hurt child seeking comfort.

‘’Well, someone once told me: we sometimes gotta do what he don’t want to get where we want to be.‘’

‘’Using my own words against me… you’re mean.’’

Woojin chuckled as he brought Chan in for a warm hug.  ‘’You’re trying to be everyone’s superhero, but you are forgetting that even Tony Stark is human. It’s time to turn of the suit.‘’

‘’Woojin… the kiss?’’ Chan asked, both worried and exited. The worry from whether it was true or not, and the excitement from the thought of it being all real.

‘’We’ll talk more tomorrow, but you need to rest, sweetie.’’

The duo slowly rocked back and forth until small snores came from the youngest creating a small smile to come from Woojin who slowly and carefully lifted him up and back to his room to finally sleep.


End file.
